


Till Time Calls The Heart

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Au Jack and Elizabeth fanfic from When Calls the Heart this story inspired from the show when calls the Heart and from the hallmark movie The love letter. The Story begins at northern Rockies of canda as newly engaged couple Jack  and Rosemary who window shopping nice their new apartment together as they found a old desk the used by own by teacher 1800s Elizabeth thatcher. Rosemary being a teacher and her fiance a writer and artist Jack is persuade to buy it. One week of having the desk Jack suffers for writers block as he can't seem to know the reason he is lured to the desk finds a secret compartment with a lost love letter inside after reading he is urge to reply to her puts in the locks it the compartment the next morning he sees a reply from Elizabeth. Over a period months of writing he begins to have feelings for Elizabeth but she hids his letters from his fiancee has he tries to help help Elizabeth to who grieving over lose of her fiance Jack Thornton fighting in the northern territory. Jack knows Their Love Is Impossible To be except In Hands Of God's Timing Thinking love Never Fails Never dies But Lives On.





	1. Summary and chapter index

Till Time Calls The Heart  
By Ashley Eppley  
Au Jack and Elizabeth fanfic from When Calls the Heart this story inspired from the show when calls the Heart and from the hallmark movie The love letter. The Story begins in 2017 at northern Rockies of Canada as newly engaged couple Jack and Rosemary who are window shopping for something nice in their new apartment together . At a unique shop Rosemary is awe weeding dress but finds himself in awe of an old desk the used by own by teacher 1800s Elizabeth thatcher. Jack is persuaded to buy it. One week of having the desk Jack suffers for writers block as he can't seem to know the reason he is lured to the desk finds a secret compartment with a lost love letter inside from Elizabeth Thatcher. Missing her lost love and mountie Jack Thornton. I'm awe of the letter Jack responds to it . Elizabeth overjoyed that is Jack writing to one her via desk Jack have given to her for birth day. Jack knows Their Love Is Impossible but believes in his heart he is Jack Thornton in a past life. That Jack begins to see that the purest of love Never Fails Never dies But Lives On. Who knows there might be a sequel?

 

Chapter index  
Chapter One : The Desk

Chapter two : The Compartment

Chapter Three: The Letter Wrting Affair

Chapter Four: Dishonesty from the truth

Chapter Five: The Dream from the heart

Chapter Six: All That Can Be Lost 

Chapter Seven: Can Be Found Again.

Chapter Eight : Editing Publishing and possibly dating

Chapter Nine : Time will tell 

Chapter Ten: Till Time Call the Heart


	2. Chapter One : The Desk

Chapter One : The Desk  
April 25th 2018  
In a small coastal town in Canada called Bright hope, people especially young women flocked to a small book store for the reading and signing of latest love story by Jack Lissing called "Til Time Calls the Heart." As Jack saw mostly woman and married couples cheering for him when he enter the store headed to the book stand. He was amazed in how nearly an instance everyone would be silent and as he began to read the prologue of his book  
" God's apostle Paul Said Love never fails it has patience and kindess that never dies"   
Jack pauses for a moment thinking about Elizabeth Thatcher wondering what she was doing now all he could see could his was the image of her that sadly would never see again sighing as he proceeds on with his reading.  
"For me time and love transform me that time had no barrier between the love I had for a woman named Elizabeth Thatcher. The love that began for me on April 25th 2017. When I a bought a desk. A Desk I thought was oridinary and normal But the desk waa truly a gift that transfixed time for me showing what love really came to mean to me. He stops reading to reveal his drawling of the desk. The desk that changed his life forever.  
April 25th 1850  
Jack Thornton was standing by his horse waiting his fiance Elizabeth Thatcher to be done from school. He could not wait to give her birthday present. Jack smiled see to his Elizabeth with his previous gift; the cow bell as she put to good use as she rang loud and proud to dismiss her students. After hanging the cowbell she rushes and flings into Jack's Arms kissing him.  
After the kiss He wishes his Elizabeth,  
"Happy birthday, Elizabeth"  
"Oh Jack, I knew you remember not so many men like you are good in remembering dates."  
"Well I am one of a kind."  
"Yes, you are." She gives quick kiss on his lips as could not wait to ask him,  
"So Jack? What do we have planned for tonight?"  
Jack smiled knowimg she was going to ask,  
"Well. your present Is waiting at home for you, as I am cooking dinner for you for a change and I thought why not take a walk or have a dance or two under the stars. By the way no formal wear required. You look beautiful just the way you are the future Mrs. Jack Thornton."   
He kisses her life her up onto his horse as they ride back together on horseback to Elizabeth's house. Jack takes her off his horse and leads her inside the house.   
Jack instructs her, "Turn to your right."  
And Elizabeth does so she sees a big red cloth covering something big she walks of towards it looks at Jack with excitement and he tells her,  
"Go ahead, uncovered it."  
With one big swoop Elizabeth lifts off the cloth to see large writing desk. She was amazed by Jack ' gift she hugs him and he chuckles   
"I am guessing you like it then."   
" Like I love it, but Jack could you afford something...so"  
He presses one finger up against her lips tells her,  
"I don't want to hear any that of money talk, I am well enough to give my future bride a gift for her brithday. Besides think of this gift for the both us. For me to draw and for you to write which God has blessed us with the talent."  
Jack removes his finger, he notices a note on the desk thinking it was a note of sale for the desk but it was telegram for Mountie dispatch he sighed in worry knowing that he was being summoned  
"Jack... What is it ... "   
" I have been assigned to go back. "  
Elizabeth trying not burst into tears, " The northern territories ..... When"  
"In two days" replies   
Elizabeth cries "Oh Jack" Jack rushed towards kisses her passionately as their lips part he pleads  
"Not tonight... I won't leave tonight today's is your tonight and I am keeping the way it is."   
She smiles kisses him tells him, "Can we skip dinner, tonight, I am not hungry. Can we take the long talk or have the dance under the stars instead?."  
He says nothing takes her hand. Before leaving leads her back to the desk and tells her   
"This is our desk the desk you will write to me everyday and everything I need to know of you and hope valley and our future together. Promise me that you will keep writing to me and that you will wait for me. And I Promise to draw where I will be and what I will see"  
Elizabeth turns To Jack hugs and whispers in his ear   
"I Promise"  
After the promises were made Jack and Elizabeth walked and danced under the stars till the sun rose up and it was time for Jack to leave with Elizabeth with hope and the promise of his return.  
April 25th 2017   
A year before publishing "Till time calls the Heart"  
Jack Lissing was holding hands with his then Fiance Rosemary they were window shopping for their new apartment and pending wedding in 3 months. When Rosemary saw the reflection of old fashioned satin wedding gown as window dressing she squeals pulls Jack inside the shop. They entered the shop rosemary eagerly looking for anyone who can help her in getting the gown. As rosemary was trying find a salesperson, Jack looked around the shop full of antiques. After few minutes of browsing Jack eyes turned to an old fashioned desk.  
Jack could not explain it or describe why he was drawn to such a desk made out of oak with closed casing. Jack stroke the desk feeling the finish felt a strange feeling that he saw this desk before. He was in trance looking over every inch of the desk. Jack was so lost in his trance that he was startled by old female voice saying   
"Beautiful isn't it"  
Jack turn seeing the old woman he reply, "Yes it is how old is is this."   
"About 170 years old."  
" Wow really, amazing, my name is Jack lissing, are you the owner. " taking his hand to shake her hand   
"Yes, I am, Abigail Spencer"  
" Nice to meet you Mrs. Spencer; my fiance Rosemary Devoe is looking you. She has been eyeing your beautiful wedding gown. "  
Jack calling for Rosemary that she found the owner. Rosemary rushes to Jack's voice and sees him with the old woman, she squeals   
"Finally, madem hello, I am Rosemary Devoe, this is my fiance jack. I just adore your dress at the window here I am willing to pay top dollar."  
Abigail sighs, "This dress; I am sorry it's not for sale it was my mother's i just use as window dressing nothing more."   
" Why do that ? " Rosemary sighed "Put a beautiful dress like that and not wanting to sell please I am willing to pay a great deal."  
"Rosemary please" Jack insisting for her to stop. Abigail again adamant in her decision.  
"I am sorry but no sale, but I am willing to sell you the desk for a reasonable price."  
Rosemary Confused, "Desk?. What Desk?."  
Jack shows her the desk, "This desk; It Is About 170 Years Old."  
Abigail added "It was originally own by Elizabeth Thatcher the first teacher Of Bright Hope Previously Named Hope Valley back in the 1850's given from her Fiance sheriff and Mountie Of Hope Valley Jack Throrton."   
Rosemary Said, "That's Sweet"  
"What Happen to them...Jack and Elizabeth?" Jack asked  
"I don't remember. Sorry my old age. I can't remember some things." Abigail answered  
Jack asked, "How much are you asking?"  
" 500"  
" 500! For a desk? "   
" A rare special desk, " Abigail added  
"I will take it!" Jack said  
"Jack!"   
" Rosemary, I need a desk for my work and besides this will be my groom's gift. One item checked off the wedding list. "   
"Alright fine, we will take it."   
Abigail said, "Great choice, my grandson will deliver it to you tomorrow."  
Rosemary takes Jack's Hand leaving the antqiue shop but some reason he could not keep his eyes away from the desk.


	3. Chapter two : The Compartment

Chapter two : The Compartment  
May 1 1850   
Elizabeth woke up from dreaming of wedding to her with Jack. But when she woke up and notice that Jack was not by her bedside. Once she realized that and she cried for it will be awhile before he returns. After her realizations and cries stop, Elizabeth gets out bed. Before she gets ready for school Elizabeth gets a piece of paper from her journal and a pen. She sits down on their desk and begins to write the following letter to Jack   
May 1st 1850  
Dear Jack   
It has only been five days and I miss so much. Last night, I have dreamt of our wedding day. I see you in your Mounties uniform in our church surrounded by family and friends. The urge to kissing you as my husband is unbearable. But the shire smile of you keeps me at ease. As we exchanged rings the feeling of the cold of wedding band sealed our love our true commitment gives me so much hope in my heart for our future life together with a family to follow. I see it all Jack that is why you have to come back to me as you promise. I am looking forward to a drawling of just you and your perfect God's image smile as I await for your reply my fiance my dear jack.   
I love you   
Faithfully waiting to be yours   
Elizabeth.   
She gets an envelope from the desk inserts the letter inside. She kisses the envelope closes her prays that her letter he get to Jack safety and he will reply soon and bringing him safely back to her. Elizabeth looks at the clock and sees she running behind. Elizabeth puts the letter in a small compartment gets dressed and prepared a small lunch quickly as she could. Elizabeth looks at time to see she is running late. So in a hurry, grabbing her books and lunch she rushes out the door forgetting Jack's letter in the compartment.  
May 1 2017  
Jack was working his latest commission for the town's 100th anniversary sketching the first church of Hope Valley. He was finishing the landscape part of the drawling when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door to see a man he age smile and say,  
"Jack Lissing"  
" Yes, that is me. "  
"I am Cody Spencer, Abigail 's grandson. I have your desk down stairs mind helping me getting it in your apartment."   
" Oh yes of course, happy to help. " Jack reply  
Jack helps Cody get in the desk in the apartment. They place it by a window overlooking the town of bright hope. Jack thanks cody, cody hands a key to the desk. Jack decides to tip him which he kindly refused telling him he just doing his job. But Jack sneaks the tip in his coat pocket anyway as he left the apartment.  
Jack exmaine very inch of the desk. Once he noticed the middle of the desk had a locked compartment. He got the key; unlocked the desk looked inside and sas something. Jack placed his hand inside felt paper and grasp it. Jack took out a letter that was old wringled and dusty. He wiped off the dust to only see the following inscribed on the front of the letter.  
To Mountie Jack  
From Elizabeth Thatcher.  
With All My Love.  
As Jack holding the letter pondering to open it or not. But the name Elizabeth and his first name peaked his curiosity enough to unsealed the letter and read Its contents.  
"Our love our true commitment gives me so much hope in my heart for future life together with the family. I see all Jack is why you have to come back to me as you promise. I am looking forward to a drawling from you of your perfect God's image smile I await your reply my fiance my dear jack.   
I love you   
Faithfully waiting to be yours   
Elizabeth. "  
Reading those words. Those loving words he prayed that Jack kept his promises but he did Jack he felt compelled to draw himself hoping that one promise would be fulfilled. He got out his sketch book. Jack sat himself in front of the mirror and smiled and started to draw.  
May 1 1850   
Elizaebth return from school feeling foolish and sad that she forgot to mail out her first letter to Jack. She went to their desk unlocks the compartment. She screams horffifed to realize that her letter to Jack was gone. Elizabeth bawls to her knees to the ground wondering where the letter went to. She rummages through every inch of her house. She left no stone unturned leaving the house a mess.   
She could not understand why someone would give her so much misfortune. Elizabeth was so lost without Jack she ran into her room slammed and locked the door. Elizabeth weeping on her bed grasping onto a photo of Jack and her at the mountain side when after first date their first dance a whole day of firsts that she could go back to if she had the wish to. Elizabeth simply want to see that smile of Jack 's that gave her all the peace and joy in this world.   
May 1st 2017  
It was almost 4pm Jack was finishing up a last minute touch ups on his sketch and letter to Elizabeth. After the touch ups were finished he put letter and sketch In a large envelope places it carfefully In the compartment and locks it. As he locks it he shutters as a hand touches a shoulder behind him he is startled as he turns to see his fiance Rosemary smiling telling him   
"Hi sweetheart, already putting your desk to good use i see."  
" Yes, my darling" he reply As he kisses quickly on the cheek and spins her into his arms giving her a hug   
As Jack holds Rosemary looking at the desk some part of him wish he was hugging someone else. Jack he wanted to hug Elizabeth just to comfort her and tell her a smile was coming to her.

May 2nd 1850  
It was Sunday. Abigail was concern for her friend Elizabeth as she noticed that Elizabeth wasn't at church. Abigail walked to Elizabeth 's house she knocked on the door and called out for Elizabeth when she got no answer she turned the knob to see that her door was unlocked. Abigail went inside to see the house was dark and a mess. She opened up the blinds to release the sunshine into the house. She kept calling for Elizabeth still no answer growing ever more concerned and fearful for her friend. Abigail rushed up stairs to find Elizabeth in her bed awake starring at ceiling  
Abigail sits by her bed side asks  
"Elizabeth, are you alright? what happened? did you get robbed?'"  
" Yes, I was robbed, "  
"Oh my goodness, Elizabeth then we must talked to Bill; make a report."  
" Bill, can't help, you can't help, no one can help. " Elizabeth stated  
"Elizabeth you are not making any sense." Abigail now very worried for Elizabeth  
" Nothing makes sense Jack is gone, my letter my promise to him gone. God robbed me . "  
Abigail looked around even her room was a mess, "Oh Elizabeth God doesn't rob he loves, this is why your house is mess looking for the letter for Jack oh my friend." Storking her hair, " Where did you put it last. "  
"In the desk, in a small locked compartment the key is by night stand." Elizabeth tells  
Abigail takes the key by her night stand rushed down stairs to the desk unlocks the small compartment opens it smiles to see something large inside a letter with inscription on the front of the envelope  
To Jack   
From Elizabeth  
With all my hope this finds you well   
Abigail squeals and pleas for Elizabeth to come down stairs  
"Elizabeth come down stairs, I found it the letter from Jack it was in the desk along."  
Elizabeth immediately got out of bed rushes down stairs to see this letter from Jack that she has not read. She went to Abigail sees the envelope with inscription she let out a joyful cry hugs Abigail thanking her. Abigail gives her the letter tells her,  
" Happy to see the old Elizabeth back. Now let's see if I can make us some tea sit down read the letter and together we clean up your house again. "  
The tea was brewing as Elizabeth and Abigail sat together. Elizabeth open the large envelope saw a two contents the drawling of jack with beautiful God given smile of his. Elizabeth could not help but smile and cry for joy grasping onto Abigail's hand to keep her from falling down off her chair. Elizabeth shows Jack's drawling of himself to Abigail so detailed and percise Abigail informs Elizabeth  
" You have one talented fiance, Elizabeth. "  
Elizabeth thanks her as she lets go of Abigail's to unfold the letter and start to read it out loud.  
My Dear Lady Elizabeth  
As promise my smile that will ease your fears and doubts coming home to you. I know you are scared and worried for me but it is you that has me worried for your lost without me. I see it is hard but be strong and not to worried for me to take care of you. And I promise you will keep your letters safe in the desk compartment. For I am sure God will keep our letters safe and my letters and drawlings will be waiting for you. Till then my Lady Elizabeth I pray for the both of us to be safe, reunited and be married as you dreamed.   
With My Hope And Faith   
Jack   
Elizabeth pressed the letter and drawling up against her chest closing praying for Jack and their future union.


	4. Chapter Three: The Letter Writing Affair

Chapter Three: The Letter Writing Affair  
May 12 2017  
It has been two weeks since Jack Lissing has miraculously received 4 written letters by Elizabeth. Sadly, Jack has only written back twice he knew in his heart that was he was doing was wrong to both Elizabeth and his fiance but how can he explained to both of them what was really happening. While Jack and Rosemary were having dinner, Jack was he thinking in his head the possible words to explain his letter writing affair with Elizabeth.  
"Rosemary forgive me I am so sorry but I have been writing to a woman that is 200 years old been writing to her in the past will stop immediately"   
First he thought he it sounded stupid and crazy and also that could not work for he could not promise Rosemary not to stop writing to a woman that is waiting for her love to return home to her   
Rosemary could see that her fiance was plague in thought playing with his meal not once looking at her with a vacant expression on his face. Despite fearing what he might admit she asked  
"Darling, Do you want to marry me?"  
Jack was jump back in to reality as he heard loud and clear what she was asking.  
"What Rosemary? Of course we are getting married 2 months. "  
"Happy to hear but are you alright you seem distracted not eating much as I can from your plate., What is wrong Jack?"  
" Just a lot on my mind Rosemary but nothing you should be worry about. " He takes her hand kisses it to assure her, "I can't wait till we are married." Jack just could not do it, tell her about Elizabeth but he need to talk to someone and he knew just the person.   
Lee counter taking a swig of his beer at the bright hope saloon as he tried to sober the story just convey to him about Elizabeth so he ask   
"So Jack, what you are telling me is that your having an affair with a woman that lives 200 years in the past."  
" Yes that is exactly what I am telling you, Lee? Now I need you to be my friend and tell me what should I do. "  
"That is easy, my friend."  
" Nothing about this is easy. Lee"  
"Of course it is Jack, forget about cold feet delusion you have and marry rosemary she is a fine catch."  
Jack taking a swig of his beer also wondering, "Should I tell her about Elizabeth?"  
" No, are you crazy, Jack. Elizabeth does not even exist at least not his time frame. "  
" I wonder if she did really exist ...Lee do you believe in recreation, past lives that kind of atuff. "  
Lee sighs pats Jakc on the back telling him,   
"Sorry that stuff really only happens books tv and movies it is just fanasty. What you and Elizabeth are doing is just fanasty not real. No good will come this just end it and forget about Elizabeth and try to remind yourself why you loved Rosemary in the first place. Good night my friend ."Ch   
Jack sighed finishing his beer, he decided to walk home while walking home he looked at the stars and when shooting star close his eyes wished wonder if Elizabeth in this time really did exist. When he got home and saw Rosemary sleeping on the couch he kissed on the cheek as he covered her with a blanket. As let Rosemary sleep he gazes at the desk fumbling in pocket got the key unlocks the compartment and finding another letter waiting for him. He opens the letter and read it silently to himself imagining her voice.

May 12 1850  
My Dear Jack,  
I walked home tonight after dinner with Abigail as looked up in the night sky. My mind wonders to the time we witness the comet together after we first kiss after you told me you are the only one for me. The same goes for me Jack no matter happens I will remain faithful and true for you are the only one. I know your work sometimes might cost you a great deal my heart is certain to take the risk. But sadly sometimes I feeling a bit selfish in wishing that you were with me and not fighting the good fight but there you are and here I am knowing God will strengthen the hearts for the both us knowing whenever wherever our love will bring us back to each other arms   
I love you, Jack   
Ps hoping your next drawling is of the night sky hope that you wishing under the stars along with me.  
Yours only   
Elizabeth  
Jack puts the letter along with other in another lock compartment of this desk for safe keeping and so Rosemary can not find and read them. While Rosemary slept in the couch not wanting to wake her. He get outs his sketch book. Jack goes on the patio he sketches and paints Elizabeth a new picture for her of the night sky as he shows the same night sky and stars along himself gazing over a falling star. After an hour working on the sketch and painting he was too not add letter to it he decides inscribe the painting the ink pen writing   
"Our amongst the stars where are wishes and memories lie - with all my heart, Jack 


	5. Chapter Four:  Dishonesty from the truth

Chapter Four: Dishonesty from the truth  
May 13 1850   
Elizabeth was walking home from school hoping for a letter would be waiting for her at the desk from her Jack. Yes she pondered how the letters from Jack were coming to her through the desk but it didn't matter for their promises were being met. While going through town she heard the calls of her name coming from the store clerk,   
"Elizabeth, letter and telegram for you it looks to be from Jack's posting. "  
"That is impossible.."  
" I know Jack Thornton's hand writing when I see it Miss. Thatcher, this is definitely from him. "  
He gives her the letter and the telegram to Elizabeth. She notices that it is definitely Jack 's handwriting on the envelope. She rushes to Abigail 's cafe to hope Abigail some clarity.  
Abigail and Henry Gowen were having their first lunch date together they have talking and laughing about their day when Abigail saw distraught Elizabeth enter the cafe. She told Henry,   
"Excuse me Henry, Elizabeth is hereband she does not look well...".  
He notices and agreed, "Yes looks like she can use friend as good you Abigail, maybe i can take up on the walk you that you sugguested perhaps have Cody come with us and go fishing. "  
Abigail smiled tugs on his shoulder and replied, "That sounds nice Henry, Thank you, "  
Henry takes her and from his shoolder and kisses it as she blushed while walking her face turns into concern for her friend Elizabeth as she walked towards her and asked,  
"Elizabeth, what is wrong, it is Jack what has happened.?"  
Elizabeth gave Abigail evenlope of recent letter and asked, "Is this Jack 's handwriting"  
She looks at the envelope and tells her, "Yes,"  
Elizabeth sighes opens her gradebook gets out an old from Jack from the desk hands the letter to Abigail and ask,   
"Is this Jack's handwriting as well."  
Abigail looks at the second letter and noticed that the first letter looked like the letter was written quickly rather than the second does more neatly but rather that it was still Jack's  
"Yes only slight that one was written quickly than the other."  
Elizabeth takes a sit taking deep breaths wondering what was going on,   
"Abgail that first letter I gave you came from Jack today I got it from the store clerk "  
Abigail added "The second one.."  
"Came from Jack through the desk. Two days ago."  
Abigail was now getting confused.   
"Elizabeth, I do not understand."  
Elizabeth stands up tells Abigail, " I don't understand either, but I know something is not right. I thank you. Abigail for the help and support, but for now I would like to be alone and work this out . I am happy things are going well for you Gowen and seeing you happy again makes me happy for the both of you. "  
Elizabeth left Abigail 's cafe Gowen return to Abigail 's side and asked,  
"Will she be alright."  
" If I know Elizabeth she is a strong woman she just misses Jack so much. It must be truly hard to see that how one could be truly lost with out another by their side. "  
"I know and my heart goes out to Elizabeth and to You Abigail for I am always here by your side like you been always on mine."  
'I see the good in you, Henry and that what makes me happy that you are always by my side. " she holds his hand and ask,  
"Up for that walk now. Gowen."  
" Of course let grab Cody see he wants to go fishing as well. "  
"Even better." They left with smiles on their face but still Abigail worry for Elizabeth and was praying that everything would be more clear and hopeful for her.  
Elizabeth runs home she drops her things by the door sits on the desk and reads the current letter she received from the store clerk.   
First she opens the letter   
Dear Elizabeth   
I am sorry i have not kept my promise and that is why I have not heard from you. But please know that it changes nothing for I love you always will and when I will return home to you. I will marry you! And nothing in my control will stop breaking that promise to you or being my one only   
I love you Elizabeth and I am sorry   
Yours  
Jack  
Elizabeth bawls down with her knees on the floor as she opens the the telegram from mountie service stating  
You fiance stop Jack Thornton stop has been missing in action stop possible taken by northern territory gang stop. Still presume alive stop on enroute to venture a rescuse stop. Will be bring home to you once found stop.  
After reading both the real Jack letter and the telegram she bawls and screams thrusts opens the compartment where she found another letter from other Jack with the painting of the stars with the inscription.  
She opens the letter reads after reading it she screams tearing and riping apart the letter and Jack starry night painting she get single piece of paper writes one single message puts in envelope along with the ripped up pieces of his letter and starry night painting. And puts inside the compartment slamming it shut!  
Then Elizabeth packs a few of her things a note for Abigail to give to her students to take over once returms with Jack from the northern territory.  
May 13 2017  
Slam!!  
The Sound of the slam awoke Rosemary from her nap.  
Slam!!!   
Rosemary became startled getting up from the couch for the slam sounds were coming from the desk but how? She wondered.   
Rosemary walked to the desk and she saw the middle compartment was wide open. She was simply going to close it since after it was Jack's desk. But once she was something was inside and seeing that Jack changes in behavior since Jack got the desk. Rosemary puts her hand inside takes out the envelope not address to anyone she opens it and takes out the teared up pieces of paper and a note. She opens the note that read   
"You are a liar! "  
Rosemary dumped out the teared up of the paper on the table to piece together Jack's starry night painting she was heartbroken to see that Jack made the same painting for a different woman. The note was right Jack was liar. But she was not going to let Jack get away with it. So she ransacked Jack's desk to find more letters from a woman named Elizabeth she reads them all of them and is even more finding diffcult how Jack could lie to her like this  
An hour later   
Jack return home after thinking he should admit the truth to Rosemary and give her the choice to end their relationship for his decite. But when Jack entered the apartment dark and the only light was coming from the fireplace where Rosemary was sitting reading something.  
Jack asked, "What are you reading my darling?"  
Rosemary throws bunch of papers at him and replied, Why don't you tell me, Jack? "  
He picks up the papers to see that they were all Elizabeth 's letters to him. He was caught and in trouble there was no way out now.  
"Well, Jack are you going to tell me the truth this time or are you just going to lie some more."  
Jack replied "I am sorry, Rosemary. "  
Rosemary saps Jack across the face drop all the letters on the floor again he was about to pick them up again she demanded him.  
"Let them go, Jack ! I don't want to hear your apologies or lies. What I want from you is the truth."  
Jack stands back up and admits "Rosemary ever since I got the desk I . .."  
" The Desk... What is so special about this desk.? " in anger she kicks it as Jack tires to tell her the truth.  
"I feel my life our lives are not how they should be. Rosemary do believe in past lives.?"  
" What? like recreation that sort of thing! "  
"Yes, Rosemary, this is going to sound crazy but I think that I am that I was Jack Thornton in a past life the one who bought this desk two hundred years ago for his fiancee Elizabeth. And "  
"And what " Rosemary hissed grabbing handful of the letters off the floor and added "You expected me to believe this that after all you never loved me and it was this Elizabeth woman the whole time because you might have a past life with her, Jack do you know how crazy that sounds."  
Jack is trying for her to understand as he tries to tell her, "Rosemary I do love and care for you it is just not what   
" you and Elizabeth have. Fine if you really believe that I am gone, but you know what? "  
"What?!"  
Rosemary adds "I am taking Elizabeth with me" she throws the last note from Elizabeth   
He reads the four words "You are a liar"   
Rosemary adds "You are a liar and I am happy your dear Elizabeth sees that now" she takes the letters in her hand by the fireplace and tells him, "You have no use for these now, Jack" and throws the letters into the fire  
Jack yells no has he tries to fetch before they burnt but it was too late they were gone so was Rosemary and his most beloved Elizabeth he alone he had nothing but at least he still had the desk. While watching the fire dying now he wrote one last to Elizabeth confessing everything Elizabeth deserve to know the real man she was writing to He just hope with time and paitence that she will forgive him  
And this is what Jack Lissing wrote to Elizabeth Thatcher  
Dear Elizabeth  
You are right. I am a liar, I am Jack Lissing not your Thornton and I am sorry for lying to you and finding out in a heartbreaking matter that cause additional pain along with your Jack being away. I just want to comfort you ensure you that love does conquer all. I know that no right to have any excuse for lying to you because in my heart and mind I really do believe that i am your Jack lost in time in the future in 2018. I know crazy and mad but I seriously believe i was your Jack in a past life. And there is reaso n why can write simply communicated with via through this desk which has given me new sense of purpose in hope in my life. I hope the life that i am living with you right now is good one a happy one.   
Maybe in my time I will find you and love you as you loved me in the past. Time. Life God and love are precious things we should hold on to and I will hold it. Elizabeth because you know truest form of love never ceases nor dies just like the bible says in 2 Corinthians If I do not hear from you nor grant me forgiveness i understand for some part of me does not deserve it in any way. But i am asking that if you can forgive in loving you so much that I pray nothing but happiness for you.   
All my love no matter what   
Jack Lissing   
After writing the letter he puts inside the desk compartment and decides to try and sleep hope to wake to better life tomorrow. As Jack was sleeping burning from the died down fire flew off the in to the capret that sparked into a small fire in the living room. Jack asleep not smelling the smoke or seeing the fire as he felt every go hazy and dark.


	6. Chapter Five: The Dream from the heart

Chapter Five: The Dream from the heart  
June 1 1850  
Jack woke up eyes hazy and his mind confused and his head hurting he moan in pain. Then Jack later heard a muffled squeal from woman he spooked around but his eyes were still hazy and blurry he could not see her or any one. After a few minutes he the door opening and closing Jack asked   
"Who is there? What Happen!?!  
"Calm down mountie Jack I am your doctor; Dr. Kent to help you with your slight concussion. You suffer a major blow to the head while the gang was trying to robbed and kidnapped you."  
" What !?! I thought I was in fire I smelt smoke, where I am again?"  
"Northern territory hospital, take it easy the concussion might be worst than I expected. I am just going to look your stitches on your head and see if they are not infected and if not I might let your fiance visit you a bit. One great you have she had been by your side day and nite for the past 3 weeks. So she is so happy to see up and take you home to married her. And what lovely name she has, Elizabeth. You are one lucky man."  
" Elizabeth. Are you sure, it is not Rosemary?"  
Dr. Kent chuckled, "I would not tell your fiance that and no lady by that name has come for you just Elizabeth. I am sure once you see her it will all come flooding back I see it happen."  
Jack Lissing couldn't believe it he was Jack Thornton now but how is this even possible. Sure believe now that God does work in mysterious ways and he just could not wait in seeing Elizabeth.   
" Can I see her now, Doctor, there is so many things I want to say to her. "  
Dr Kent, agrees "Okay, I will send her in. So far your stitches are not infected and your eyes seem to come back into focus now just take it easy still have alot of recovering to do." Chapter  
"Thank you Doctor."   
As the doctor leaves he sits up from his hospital bed straightened out his hair and such preparing for Elizabeth 's arrival.   
Dr. Kent went to Elizabeth as she stands up from her the doctor informs her   
"Despite for a bit of confusion he is doing fine seem up and atom to see you. Just take it easy alright not too much stress he has a lot recovery to go through "  
Elizabeth hugs Dr. Kent thanking him as she goes in to see Jack.   
When Jack saw the true beauty in Elizabeth bright shinning smile his heart skipped a beat. As felt the love in his heart for her not as Jack lissing but Jack Thornton. It miraculous how he feel the same kind of even though his soul was in New body but he realized did not matter for like told Rosemary was Jack Thornton now he is. And now he was where he truly belong with Elizabeth meant to be her husband   
As only said her name once   
"Elizabeth"  
His voice was merely the call to her to rush towards her Jack kisses him and embraces her crying tears of joy. Now the fear was lift off from heart having Jack in her arms seeing his touch his face holding and kissing his hand. Closing her eyes praying and praising God that she was him now and forever.   
"Oh jack "  
Jack pulls back in his arms as she lies in bed with him kissing and striking her head telling her.  
"It is alright now, we are here together that is all that matters."  
" Oh jack having you my arms again feels like home. "  
"I know what you mean, speaking of home, how we go back to hope valley and finally settle down."  
She smiled and reply, "What about your service to the mounties.".  
"None of that matters now what matters is you and me being together forever at hope valley who knows Bill might need help maintained the safety of the town, and besides with retired and work compensation can I build us the home to start our life and family together. "  
"But we need to be married first."  
He kisses her again on lips and forehead and informs her,  
"Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher i fully intending on you being Mrs Elizabeth Thornton once we return to Hope valley as promised to you when I gave you this ring." He takes her hand and stroking her engagement ring.  
Then Jack asks, "But for now my dear Elizabeth I want to lay with you and rest in my arms. For you are the only strength and hope I need right now."  
Elizabeth snuggled back to his arms as he wrapped around her sleeping in hospital bed together full of peace and hope in the future.   
June 15 1850  
After two weeks of recovery, Jack and Elizabeth returned home to Hope valley as Jack had a surprise for her as at the church of Hope Valley. The whole town stood with welcome home sign and as Jack helped Elizabeth out the carriage he got down on one knee and he asked Elizabeth,  
"No more waiting or wasting time in life, Elizabeth Thatcher today will you become Elizabeth Thornton?"  
Elizabeth simply reply with as she got down with him , "With all my heart."  
They kissed as Abigail and town had already everything prepared for Jack and Elizabeth's wedding, Elizabeth was custom made by Abigail and children help with decorating of the church and Bill took up the duty in handling requirements to officiate the wedding.  
As Elizabeth walked down the alise seeing her true family in Hope valley together as she saw Jack in his mountie uniform for the final time she smiled at him knowing that all their dreams were coming true. As Jack saw Elizabeth make her towards his side to behusband and wife he knew this moment was going to be best day of this life forever.   
They joined hands Jack and Elizabeth reciting their vows to commit to another for as long they both as live, being there for each other for better or worse richer or for poor. Their love wss patient. Their love was kind. Their love was kind that would never end. Jack and Elizabeth said their I dos as Bill was pleased and eager to say as Jack and Elizabeth pronounce husband and wife.  
The day after the wedding the went to Chicago for three weeks for their honeymoon. com  
July 21 1850   
After returning home from their honeymoon, he laid is wife into bed as watched her sleep. He thought Elizabeth should know the truth. As he went down stairs looked at the desk. He looked through not only the last he writing to in the future before everything went dark he also found that she still keep all the he writing to her. So instead of going to sleep with his wife he decided to read all his letters from start to finish. Now that he is here with Elizabeth now he needed to try to make amends in the future.  
July 22 1850  
It was the following morning Elizabeth woke up to smell of eggs, bacon and coffee. Elizabeth out on robe as she saw he husband cooking breakfast in his previous night clothes. She asked him,  
"How could not sleep we rode 10 hours yesterday."   
" I just was just so happy that I couldn't sleep"  
"So what did you do all night cook, because breakfast smells delicious." As Elizabeth sits at the table and then she sees the letter and the paintings on the table her face turns white.  
"Jack I can explain ." Jack says both if at first expects kisses her and when they parted lips Jack tells her " it is okay you don't need to explain for believe what this Jack is saying is came from his heart. Now the choice is yours; you can say that you just want breakfast then i will drop the subject and move on. Or can tell me after breakfast you wish to write a letter to a old friend to forgive him for past mistakes. Then I will leave and go to see about construction on your new home so you can write. "  
Elizabeth married a wise handsome man she thought and decided to tell her husband, "After breakfast I wish to write to an old friend. "  
Later that day when Elizabeth was at home as Jack was with planning with construction for she decided to do some writing looking for some paper she opens the locked compartment finds the last letter from Jack the other Jack opens it and reads it After reading Jack Lissing 's letter of apology..  
She finds a piece of paper and a pen starts to write the following to Jack Lissing.  
Dear Jack Lissing,  
Nice to finally meet you. My husband Jack Thornton believes what your saying is true and coming from your heart. Thank you for owning your lies and mistakes in this regard. Your work is amazing and beautiful for I will keep them and cherish them always. Finally in regards of asking for my forgiveness, you have it, for I forgive you. And hope that in time your future inn love will grant you happiness your time and the next.   
God bless   
Elizabeth.  
She folds labels it to Jack lissing and puts in the desk compartment. Then she decides to Join Lee and Jack in going over the construction of their new home.  
Two years later  
The house three bedroom house which took one year to finish just in time for Elizabeth to pregnant their first child. In May 22 1853 Jack Jr was born. On May 13 1862 After Abby Grace was born. Jack became mayor of Hope Valley which he and the town agreed to renamed the town Bright Hope because of sun shining through the town as it arose. Jack was mayor till he retired in 1870 along with Elizabeth taught til 1870. June 15 1900 Jack and Elizabeth had been married for fifty years they lived and loved together two children four grandchildren. Jack was sitting on rocking chair as he watched the sun rose up along with his wife who grab his hand rocking with him.   
Jack looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Is life the life you are happy with my Elizabeth."  
She smiled " Could have dreamed anything better, Jack " she notices he looks like his in pain  
Jack moans, Elizabeth concerned "Darling are you alright."  
He kiss her hand "Just tired my dear just stay with me hold my hand and never let go."  
Elizabeth trying not to cry she smiled "I will never let go jack."  
Jack smiles holding Elizabeth's hand as he closed his eyes and everything went black.


	7. Chapter Six: All That Can Be Lost

Chapter Six: All That Can Be Lost 

June 15 2017  
Jack open his eyes to see was in a regular hospital bed he turned to Lee by his side Jack calls his name,  
"Lee, "  
Lee happy to see friend finally awake "Hey buddy, how you feeling."  
"Confused, what happened?"  
"There was an accident a small fireplace fire was in your apartment. You inhaled a lot smoke which you had a bad reaction to and you were in a coma for about month."  
Jack shaking his head not believing it. "That is impossible, I was robbed and captured by northern territory gang, Where is Elizabeth is she here?" Jack trying to get out bed Lee stopping him. "Oh buddy no, the smoke must gotten to you bad. Elizabeth is not she doesn't exist. You are not Jack Thornton okay. You were in coma dreaming that you were him and with her. "  
"No Elizabeth exist if I exist she exists she has to be somewhere." Jack believed   
"Alight calm down, I am sure does exist somewhere but she is not here now, but I am here Rosemary is here and um we need to tell you somethings. Alright pal. "  
"Alright" Jack sits up on his bed as Lee cleared his throat and starts to tell him   
"Rosemary and I are together now buddy."  
" Really "  
"Yeah buddy she felt awful about things ended with you she blamed herself for the fire she took pretty hard and I...."  
" You took care of her, Thank you and it wasn't her fault or yours you can't help who you love. Lee bring her in. I want to tell her how sorry i am. "  
Lee smiled patted his friend on the back as he went to the door to let Rosemary inside. When Rosemary saw Jack she burst into tears runs to him hugs him. Rosemary keeps telling how sorry she was for what happen. Jack kept assuring her that she did nothing wrong and that he is alright and he was happy for her and Lee finding each other.   
As they parted ways Rosemary asked for her and Jack to talk alone. Once Lee left Rosemary again apologize and admited   
"Jack I am so sorry for everything but there is two things you should know."  
" Like told you Rosemary you did nothing wrong and I should be the one who is sorry for everything lying to you about Elizabeth. "  
"It is alright, and that is why you i didn't burn your letters from Elizabeth just made you believe that i did I was so mad and .."  
She places the letters in his hands as Jack holds them tight he tells her  
" It is alright, Any damage to the desk from the fire? "  
Rosemary giggles along with Jack chuckling as he asked, "What is funny?"  
" You more worried about a desk than your own apartment. "  
Jack admits "Well the desk seems far more valuable than my apartment."  
"Yes but if you must know your apartment is fine it was just fill with smoke that is all the desk is fine and so were your letters which by the way I found a new letter address to you it is from her.."  
Rosemary hand him the recent letter as Jack tells her "From Elizabeth, Thank you, Rosemary"   
Jack opens and reads the letter know this was the letter he was hoping and praying in the future to be waiting for him.   
" Thank you for owning your lies and mistakes in this regard. Your work is amazing and beautiful for I will keep them and cherish them always. Finally in regards of asking for my forgiveness, you have it, for I forgive you. And hope that in time your future inn love will grant you happiness your time and the next.   
God bless   
Elizabeth. "  
After reading the letter out loud Jack was happy Elizabeth granted him the forgiveness but was sad that he could not tell her that at the time was with her who he truly was. He looked at Rosemay thanks her again as she replies  
"You are welcome, and also you should know I believe you about Elizabeth about your past life."  
Jack surprised " You do, "  
"Yes. Jack i heard you in your dreams. Talking with about Elizabeth it is like you were somewhere else somewhere happy you were with her."  
" Yes I live a lifetime with her, i just wish that was her with me now. "  
Rosemary smiled "I think I can help you with that."  
" How, ? "  
Rosemary asked "Have you ever thought about writing a book?" smiling at Jack she had a idea and way to help Jack find his soulmate. Rosemary informed Jack of all the details of her plan to meet her best friend lizzie short for Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter Seven: Can Be Found Again.

Chapter Seven: Can Be Found Again.  
August 22 2017  
After two months of writing and recovery Jack finished writing his first book "Till Time Calls the Heart."  
Jack was suitied to meet Elizabeth Spencer. Rosemary 's friend new editor and publisher of private firm called "Hope Dove Publishing" Jack took one final look at himself happy excited and nervous to know he will be seeing new form of his Elizabeth even though Jack Thornton memories were still emmbedd in him from his coma he knew that Elizabeth would not remember him or see the life they had. But he is willing to accept and make a new life with er take it slow make it last forever better than the first time around.   
When Jack stood in front the entrance of Hope Dove Publishing Jack closed his eyes and remembering something.  
May 13 1865  
Elizabeth was typing on the typewriter he given her on their first wedding anniversary. She was typing non stop that Elizabeth didn't seem to notice Jack coming from behind to kiss her neck.   
Elizabeth giggles   
"What is so funny my dear?" Jack asked   
Elizabeth explained " You are thinking that writing out love story would be something out Laura ingilals wilder novel i am nothing like her you know. "   
"My Dear Elizabeth, You are much better if not equal to Laura Ingalis Wilder but with your writing talents along with my illustrations this book of our will sale out in the town Hope Valley to mountains cross Cape Fulterton."  
Elizabeth kisses Jack confesses, "One of my dreams is just being with you for the rest of my life and having our love story published and for many people to know how love is truly special in this world."   
Then little Jack jr. Came inside laughing with much older cody and drop him off from playing little league as he He want to show his parents what he learn in practice. Jack takes his son tells him,   
" How about you and me practice some bat swinging as mommy finishes writing how much she loves you and I " Jack and his son both give Elizabeth a kiss as they chase each other out the door.  
Then Jack is snapped back to present as a woman echo his name   
"Mr.Lissing"  
Jack opened his eyes to see Elizabeth standing in front of him. He couldn't believe after all this time he wasn't crazy their love was so strong it can be reborn again. He so much wanted to kiss her a mere sight of her but she stood there in front of him awaiting a response he realized she did not know their past life together. So he sighed took his hand and said,  
"Sorry, yes I am Mr. Lissing, but you can call me Jack."  
Elizabeth hand his hand shakes it and reply, " Nice to finally meet you Jack, with that you call Elizabeth or Lizzie whichever you wish despite everything Rosemary speaks highly of you. "   
After shaking hands Jack went inside hands her "Till Time Calls the Heart" book she takes it sits looks through it, and confesses   
"Rosemary, has been giving a few pages every so often to look over and edit, but this the final full draft?"  
" Yes, I know and yes this is the final draft. " Jack sits down across from her desk.  
Elizabeth sits down before reading the book she sets it aside for she wanted to know few things first before editing and publishing.   
"Jack from what I read of your book, I have no doubt that every woman will flock for this book, I just have some reservations in how you want to this book to be pecived."  
Jack concerned. "What is the problem?   
" Some people might have a problem having this book characteristized this as memoir or non fiction book. "  
"What do you think? Elizabeth should this book not be listed as memoir ot tale of non fiction for it is truth my truth of my past life while I was in coma." Jack wonders what advice would be for his book even though he was not going to change his mind making as a memoir for that it what it is at least to him. "  
"Jack, I am not calling you a liar or a crazy person for that matter. I want it to be made known that some people might take offense to what you are telling them is true when some might think of it as fantasy, that is all. If you want to sell it as a memoir and that is what I will do so."  
"Thanks Elizabeth, and may I ask what got you into editing and publishing. Why did you didn't you stay with teaching?"  
"Yes oh I love teaching still do, but After reading one of first self publish book, I felt compelled to follow that dream of doing the same as the author." Elizabeth admits  
Jack curiousity was peaked, "What was the book that lead you to such a change?"  
" The book was called "Can be Found Again" written by Elizabeth Thatcher "  
"Excuse did you say Elizabeth Thatcher, one The first teachers of bright hope." Jack stunned bewildered , "May I barrow this book"   
"I am sorry but it is a family airloom, it was given to my mother you might know her, Abigail Spencer she owns the atiqiue shop in town she might have one or two copies. Hee grand grandchildren knew Elizabeth and few of the books were passed down to her. "  
" Really amazing she did it she publish our love story . " Jack muttered  
"Excuse me what was that, Jack? " Elizabeth wondering what he was muttering about.  
Jack reply, "Really, I find it amazing how life works out in the end how every decision can change your life like when reading a book."  
Elizabeth smiles, "Every insightful, Jack, now about your final draft I will get right into editing and I will contact you as soon in am finished " she gives Jack her contact card  
"If you know the progress of your book here is my card." Jack then suggests ,  
"Elizabeth, I really want to be part of making this book a success. I would like to learn and help you in regards to editing and publishing my book. So I was wondering if we can meet for coffee tomorrow edit together and work together. I would very much appreciate it."  
Elizabeth smiles, and tells him, "It is good that some people like to do the extra mile in their work. Okay sure, We can meet for coffee at 10am tomorrow and will edit the first Chapter together and go from there."  
"Sounds great thank you, Elizabeth, " takes her hand kisses it and tells her Good bye.  
Jack walking home makes to Abigail 's antique shop his rushed inside hoping to get a copy of Elizabeth 's book. Before going inside he looked the dress in the store window as he starred at it he notice that was Elizabeth 's wedding dress. As memories of his and Elizabeth 'wedding flooded in mind Abigail noticed as she was about lock up she asked  
"How is that desk treating you?"  
Jack snapped back to reality to Abigail in front of him as he reply, " The Desk is doing well for I actually I wanted to ask you about a book by Elizabeth Thornton   
"Can be Found Again" Abigail reply  
" Yes do you have a copy to buy tonight. "  
Abigail asked "Can it wait till tomorrow?'  
Jack sighed he need her understand what going on especially if he fully intended being with this new Elizabeth he had to tell her.   
" No I am sorry it can't and I need to you something can you indulge me in coffee and conversation my treat. "  
"Alright come inside but please make tea for me for I can't stand coffee and while you make the tea i will find you the book you. " Abigail unlock her store invited Jack inside as he made Abigail tea she was went to small locked box which contain of the two copies of "Can be Found Again"  
As was the tea was finished and the book was found Abigail sat down as sat book in the middle of her and Jack. Abigail asks   
"So can you please tell me why you want this book so bad?"  
"I met your daughter today , Elizabeth she editing and publishing a book for me. "  
" What does that have to do with this book? " Abigail again asked,  
"Because the book I am writing about is about me and my wife in my past life I had and l lived while I was coma. And this book was about our love after I died of old age in 1900."  
Abigail chuckled "That is impossible and crazy."  
Jack need prove to Abigail what he was saying was the truth, " I bet you can tell you the first words of the book I bet she quote the bible love is patient love is kind love never fails. "  
She opens the book looks and is stunned to see the exact words love is patient love is kind love never fails. Abigail asks  
"How could you possibly know that."  
Jack admits "Because that inscripted in our wedding rings. Listen Abigail this was my wife this book was her dream she told me she wanted to be published and this is the last part of her I have and I just wanted to read it relived it all once more before I let it all go."   
Abigail sighed and pushed the book towards Jack and told him, " I hope it gives you a sense of peace and that you find love again in this life. "  
"Thank you Abigail how is your tea?"  
Drinking a sip she reply "Quite good Thank you"  
They drank there tea in peace happy they found common ground in a book that was about love. After tea Jack made it home for ready for bed as he hop into bed he turn on his bedside light he opened his wife's book and began to read the first page out loud to himself  
"Love is patient love is kind love never fails. Those were are promises and vowe to each other my husband Jack Thornton a man created in God splendor image to match with my heart and soul. But as sit here on the desk and type on the typewriter my dear Jack gave me missing him coming from behind kissing my neck. But I sit here alone writing about me and him and the love we share and the secret thought I never knew."  
He stop reading for a second and wondered what secret she was referring to. So he kept reading. Elizabeth 's words.  
"Jack never knew that I knew that he was a different man when he recovered from being taken he drew more he live life more something changed. He did not know but i found letter in my desk He will that he was Jack from the future a different time i thought he was an imposter but as read his letter and previous letters found in the desk. I realized his words the drawlings were Jack and I am writing this full hope and joy knowing that there is a Jack in the future waiting for waiting with the hope of forgiveness. And I do forgive you Jack from the future and if you exist there and then i surely exist there with you. But my Jack here in my time in 1902 is gone. And before I leave this world and go on to this next life that a love story is told and know in this world to all wish to read it."  
Jack put down the book got out of bed went to kitchen got a glass of whiskey started at it he could not believe it she knew about him she knew about everything. Jack couldn't believe it so he took a swig of the whiskey and poor more in his glass as he went back upstairs to rest and read the rest of the book later. At least tomorrow he was looking forward to his day with Elizabeth Spencer.


	9. Chapter Nine Time will tell

Chapter Nine Time will tell  
September 2017  
Jack and Elizabeth have spent nearly three times a week meeting for coffee and editing Jack's book. Elizabeth thought that one more month of editing they would proceed in publishing the book by the New year and start the book tour as early as April. Jack was half through reading "Can be Found.Again." As he remembered the past memories in pictures he drew. Like, He recalled the family vacation to Chicago seeing baseball games going to see the ballet with his daughter and taking Elizabeth to a fancy dinner at the new Sears tower. As much he was enjoying reading the memories of his former life he felt sad when looked Elizabeth Spencer seeing no mirror hope that she has recall and or thought of past life with him.  
But what Jack didn't know and what Elizabeth had not yet confessed to Jack or anyone that since meeting Jack she has been having these dreams about her and Jack together at moutnside dancing as sunset til the stars came out which they would lay together under blanket sitting by a fire and would share passionate kiss. And Elizabeth wake up panting her breathe nearly taken away by sher romance of her and Jack in her dreams Elizabeth at time could not understand why she was having these dreams about Jack which felt so real in her mind that she wrote about them in a journal.  
Elizabeth liked Jack thought of him as a true gentleman. But as much as Elizabeth like him she thought having a relationship with at this point would inappropriate and unprofessional itnwould be to date him. Her work with Jack getting his book published was more important than having beanything more with him. So she tried not become tempted to reveal such dreams of Jack to anyone except for herself at least for now.  
But life throws an expected push as Rosemary both invited Elizabeth and Jack to small private party to announce  
"Me and Lee are engaged! " Family and friends applaud to them as they kissed. Jack glanced at Elizabeth wearing a beautiful red flower laced dress she was smiling happy for her friend. After Lee and Rosemary kissed Rosemary called out Jack and Elizabeth to come forward.  
Jack and Elizabeth come forward as Elizabeth stood by Rosemary and Jack stood by side Lee. And Lee stood up raised his glass to toast  
"To Jack, who I want as my best man to stand by me when I married Rosemary. A man good and kind heart who has been there for me through thick and thin Jack will be my best man"  
Jack smiled to Elizabeth glimmering a smile at him then he clinks Lee's glass and says proudly,  
"I am more than happy to be your best man"  
They drink a bit of their champagne as Rosemary raises her glass and toasts to Elizabeth,  
"To Elizabeth, my maid of honor, you have been a sister and an angel to me. You have always steered me right. You made believe I deserve best for you deserve the best as well you. Do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"  
Elizabeth looks at Jack smiling at her nodded at her as she smiled back at him. Then Elizabeth rose her glass and reply  
"With all my heart, I will be more than happy to be your maid of honor, Rosemary." They cling glasses and drank once more as Rosemary then said,  
" With everyone let's dance. "  
The dj put on "Prefect" by Ed sheeran. Rosemary and Lee went out on the dance floor began to dance as Jack and Elizabeth watched them. Jack was so nervous to ask Elizabeth to dance not sure on how she would respond. But he had to try as he clear his throat, he asked  
"Elizabeth, would you like to dance with me?"  
Elizabeth knew he would ask even though she should say no but instead she said , "Yes, I would love to."  
Jack puts down his champagne glass stands in front of Elizabeth holds out his hand for her to take. Elizabeth finishes her champagne puts her glass down as she takes Jack's hand. They follow each other down to the dance floor along with Rosemary and Lee. And as the song gets to the lyric  
"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms"  
Jack uses the hand that was holding Elizabeth's uses it pulls into a spin and into his arms. They sway to the song slowly at first. Then once the second verse started,  
"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home"  
Jack leans in closer so close to smell her hair to smell the sweet scent of peaches it was intoxicating, Elizabeth could the warmth of Jack's body looming around she was entrance and lost in embrace as their eyes met for a second. They were lost into each other's gaze about to be pull closer into a kiss but Elizabeth stops herself turns away from Jack and rushes out to leave. Jack had to follow her for he could not lose he needed her as much he thought she needed him.  
Elizabeth made it outside of hotel taking deep breaths thinking that she could have ruined everything simply letting Jack kiss her she was just so lost in the moment remembering all the dreams she about him. It was too much for her at once and she need to break from it. And she was startled as Jack called her name,  
"Elizabeth, "  
"Jack, please don't "  
"Elizabeth, "  
"Jack I just don't want." Before Elizabeth could say another word he rushed towards her and kisses her. It does not take for Elizabeth to put her arms around him and kiss him back.  
As they parted lips Jack offer his arm as an escort and asks  
"Mind we take a walk under the stars, have a story to tell a possible rewrite for my story."  
Elizabeth smiles takes his arm follows him and she replies, " I would love to hear it. "  
So Jack told Elizabeth the new ending of his book as he read out a year later on April 25th 2018.


	10. Chapter Ten Till Time Calls the Heart

Chapter Ten Till Time Calls the Heart  
April 25th 2018  
Jack finished reading his last page of his book to his audience of fans as Elizabeth was among the crowd smiling watching him read the words of the ending he told her a year.  
"I told her the story of the love I had in past and now with her in present. When I told her the story of Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton, Elizabeth Spencer kissed me and told me that she had been dreaming of us of me since the day we met. I told her that they might not be dreams but memories of us what once had but now we got second life a new start together and in end be happy in knowing in cherish that our love will remain forever.  
The end"  
All the women in room awe and weep to listening the reading of Jack's last words as a man stood up and hissed,   
"Get a grip ladies this book of pure fiction, this guy is jerking your chain so he can pay off the enormous amount hostipal bills from his coma it was dream he had none of this real why label something if most of story is purely fanasty.?"  
Jack wanted to maintain some peace and order and nothing more to this guy a piece of his nind. As was about to answer when Elizabeth stood by Jack and answer for him.  
"Sir this man not here to jerk anyone around he just wants people to know that love that so strong that it can be found again. And he is retelling the events of his coma as truthful he can which is why his book is a memoir. Now if you don't like that idea of it then simply walk away and don't ruin this occasion for everyone who loves this book."  
The man said nothing as he quietly walked out with no else following behind him. Once the man left Elizabeth proceeded with the event with a Q and A with Jack.  
"Thank you for all of who stayed with us after the brief interruption as we would like to proceed with a Q and A with Jack please line by the microphone if you want a question as answered. "  
A few people line up to ask questions about Jack's book. But a few asked his upbringing. One asked if he wanted to try and be mountie in his life. He said no due that fact he wanted to family man more than a mountie. He was asked if the book is being planned to be in a movie he said he is being offer to sell rights to the book but right now he is not certain for does want to be involved in flim if there is one. Then last question was asked   
"Is the reason you are not sure but making a film for book is because you have plans for writing a sequel for all truly don't know what your ending is for you and Elizabeth Spencer?"  
Jack and Elizabeth glance each other as answers with a bit of tease   
"Well if you want a sequel that it all have to depend on Elizabeth then. "   
Elizabeth then closes the Q and A thanks everyone for coming as they left Jack signs a few books for fans along with taking pictures it was a long day. After book reading and signing Jack and Elizabeth took their nightly walk as they reached the view the mountain in front their apartment Elizabeth asked  
"So about the sequel for the book when do you want to start working on that. "  
Jack smiles " That all depends on you Elizabeth,? "  
Elizabeth giggles "What do you mean?"  
Then her giggles turned to shock as witness Jack getting down on mine knee. Jack takes out and opens ring box with a diamond engagement ring and asked an important question,  
"Elizabeth Abigail Spencer will take me as your husband."  
Elizabeth knelt down in front of him takes her hands places them uncheck face and pulls him into a soft kiss. When they part lips Elizabeth simply replied   
"Yes"  
Jack kisses her back as they parted lips once more Jack takes out the ring And puts the ring on Elizabeth as he tells her,  
"Elizabeth, hold on to me for you are all that i have and all that I need."  
They shared a kiss knowing their second life has a bright hope of future together they were not going to take for granted and for now the sequel third next book would be filled with more love in their heart and when death parts them once more in the end their relationship will begin again new and better as they have before because the purest of love never dies.  
The end at least for now..


End file.
